Cease the Rain
by Keih
Summary: Their meeting was a fate and brought hope for both of them of a happier future. Ichiruki, AU. Rated T for now, later maybe M


**The New Students**

* * *

><p>She was drifting along with the river, watching the sun at the other side of the surface. The sun was burning. She tried to reach the surface with her hand but couldn't. Someone grabbed her tiny arms and pulled her down to the darkness of the river. The sun no- longer reached her and she started spilling invisible tears.<p>

'_I want out of here…'_

* * *

><p>Hisana stood by Rukia's canopy bed and shook the tiny figure of Kuchiki Rukia curled up in rabbit- themed blankets. She was concerned when she saw tears on Rukia's cheek. ''Oh Rukia, what is wrong with you? You've been crying again, does it hurt somewhere?''<p>

Rukia got up and quickly wiped away her tears; she didn't want to bother her family with her problems, she was a Kuchiki after all. ''My stomach just hurts a little, nee- san'', she lied.

''Maybe you should stay home today'', Hisana said, ''I can take few days off from work and we could spend some time together again. You can tell me all about your school- life and we could invite Byakuya along. I know that great sushi bar down the street. They have a cute DJ there…''

''No nee- san. I have a lot of work at school'', Rukia sighed.

''Well think about it. I have prepared the breakfast'', she said as she left Rukia alone in her room. Rukia walked over to her dresser and opened it. She took out the uniform of the renown Karakura high- school she studied in. It consisted of grey skirt, white shirt, brown west and optional grey jacket. Even though it was warm day, she always put on long sleeved clothes, so she wore the jacket too. To hide her bruises she had along her hands. She was too ashamed to tell anyone about it, even her sister who was closest person to her, since she had cancer and work to take care of. Stress would only make her sickness worse.

Why was she then bullied so badly? Honestly she didn't know, maybe because she was so different from others, even when she tried to act like everyone else. She was also rich, which made other girls naturally envious. In her own way, she was beautiful too. She was very small and thin, but most of the boys thought she was too boyish and preferred girl with great curves and breasts. And she was always hiding her porcelain skin and swollen eyes.

Rukia walked downstairs, wearing her school uniform and ready to school. Hisana had made her a simple breakfast which consisted of chicken salad and a cup of coffee to keep her awake. Hisana sat at the other side of the table reading a newspaper. She gave Rukia a sweet smile which made Rukia smile too. Byakuya sat next to hisana, drinking some green tea, having that neutral expression as always. Rukia couldn't understand what her sister saw in that cold man. She had never seen him smile.

Rukia waved them goodbye and ran out of the door, into the beautiful sunshine, hoping that maybe this time could bring her something different.

* * *

><p>She arrived at the school in about ten minutes and walked through the crowd of happy boys and girls who greeted each other every morning. She couldn't see Tia, Inoue or their gang anywhere. She sighed in relief. They were the ones who always made her do their dirty jobs and hit her when they were feeling angry. They had threatened Rukia if she told anyone about it, and she wanted to avoid problems. That gang had so much power in this school. For example, Tia Harribel was the president of the student council and Orihime Inoue was the leader of the cheerleaders. They could easily frame Rukia of something and throw her out of the school and make her life miserable. Rukia's heart almost stopped when she felt a large hand drop on her shoulder. She turned around and saw her best friend, Renji, standing there behind her, looking worried. ''What's wrong Rukia? You look just like some thief afraid of getting caught?'' He made a huge grin, ''You spyin' on someone?''<p>

''Get off me you silly pineapple. I was just going to my first lesson'', she sighed and pushed Renji's hand from her shoulder. She was glad Renji hadn't figured out yet her problems. She didn't want to drag her friend into this.

They walked along the hallway and Rukia froze when she saw Tia leaning on the wall next to her glass, having that ''come here, now!''- look on her face. Rukia gulped and Renji obviously noticed her nervousness. ''Rukia is something from?''

''Nope'', she faked a small smile, ''why don't you go to your class now, I have to chat with Tia- san for a while.'' Renji raised his brow and walked away silently, staring at Tia as he walked past her. He had the feeling that Rukia didn't want to have this 'chat' with Harribel, but it must have been something important, since she was so hard trying to hide it. He had decided he wouldn't get on her way.

''Let's go to our usual spot'', the tall blonde said quietly'', Inoue is already waiting for us there.''

* * *

><p>Rukia followed Harribel out of school into one of the dark corners at the eastern wall of the school. It was a large alcove where some students came to smoke. Inoue stood there, her beautiful orange hair tied into a ponytail.<p>

''There you are, rich 'n ugly'', she exclaimed, ''this will be your job today.'' She pulled a paper from her pocket and shoved it to Rukia. It was a list of clothes and cosmetics. ''You will go and buy these right after school and bring them to me tomorrow morning or I'm gonna kick you up again.'' Rukia put the list into her pocket and run back to get to her class in time. Orihime was living by herself and didn't have much income because she didn't have a real job. Her allowance only covered her bills and food. That's why she used Rukia, who had a lot of money, to get her all the newest beauty products. Rukia was relieved. She didn't spend too much money herself, and liked this job more than drug deliveries and wrongdoings.

* * *

><p>She arrived in her class just in time. Her teacher was standing there with a scowling orange haired teen in front of the class. All the girls were staring at his body dreamily. Rukia did have to admit that he was quite handsome, but she didn't like the way he scowled. When Rukia sat down on her place, she noticed there was another boy besides the carrot head. They looked similar, except this guy had dark hair and turquoise eyes, whereas the carrot head had amber eyes.<p>

''Okayy~ so I'd like to introduce you two new students who have moved to Karakura a short while ago'', the teacher said.''

Orange headed boy stopped forward. ''My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, nice to meet you'', he said with bored voice.

''And my name is Shiba Kaien, happy to be here'', said the other boy and gave a group of girls a cute smile. They immediately started whispering and giggling.

''Now Shiba why don't you sit next to arisawa'', she said and pointed a desk next to the window, ''Kurosaki can sit between Kuchiki and Asano.'' She pointed at the place on the left side of Rukia. Great, now she was going to have that depressing guy sit next to her. She felt Ichigo's eyes on her and raised her brow. Ichigo shot back a deeper scowl. _'Stupid Midget'_

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Short like all my chapters. R&amp;R and read forward :D<strong>


End file.
